Game Night with Flynn
by xConboltx
Summary: Gabe invites his buddy, Flynn, over for a night of gaming, but little does he realize what a simple slip-up could get them into! WARNING: CONTAINS UNDERAGED GAY SEX. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


Hello readers and thank you for reading. This is my first fanific! I hope you enjoy it for there will be more to come. Feel free to give suggestions on other match-ups and ways to improve the stories!

WARNING: This includes underaged, male-on-male(Gay)sex. Do not read if content like this offends you. Rated M!

Gabe was sitting on the couch playing the new epic game he bought yesterday "Zombie Splatter 2: Uprising". It was the second day that his parents have been out of town, P.J. was doing... whatever he does with his friends, and Teddy was out in Alaska with Ivy for some school trip. Yep, home alone was awsome. There was nobody to nag at him what to do or where to go or what to say. He could sit here all day playing this game and chowing down on whatever was in the refrigerator when he heard a knock at the door. _Oh crap _he thought as he jumped up. He had nearly forgot that he had invited his friend, Flynn Jones, over. The last time he saw Flynn was all the way back in Chicago, and now that he was in town he wanted to make sure he got to see him again. It was weird; there was something about that kid that Gabe couldn't really put his finger on. He saw alot of himself in that mischevious little kid, and that made him all the better.

When he reached the door, he flicked a lock of hair out of his eyes, shook out his plaid button-up shirt, and opened the door. Flynn stood a little shorter than he was, and they were about two or three years apart, but it didn't matter too much to either of them. Right now, it was gaming time. "Hey dude, took you long enough," Gabe chuckled as he let Flynn inside. "Well, you never really gave me good directions, now did you," he retorted. "Err, umm... Alright let's get this game on! Let me just warn you, i'm a PRO at Zombie Splatter!" They both took a seat on the couch, picked up their controllers, and began their game. They went back and forth, blasting and shooting almost anything that dared to show it's face on the video game screen. The scores skyrocketed into thousands, then millions, and after nearly two whole hours, they were beat.

"My eyes feel like they're gonna fall out..." Gabe moaned. "Yeah, me to. Who knew extreme zombie massacres mess up your head," Flynn responded, "I'm thirsty; i'm gonna go get some soda from the kitchen. Flynn got up and made his way out the room. No sooner, he returned with two cans of Sprite in his hand. He tossed one to Gabe and he caught it lathargically. Flynn poped open his can, and as he took a seat, it splashed all over both his and Gabe's shirts. "Oh, fuck man!" Gabe yelled out, "I loved this shirt!" "Calm down dude, just put on a diffrent one," Flynn responded. "What about you?" "Just let me wear one of yours, easy!"

They both headed upstairs to Gabe's room. Flynn went in first, and as Gabe went in his foot accidentally knocked the door closed, but the two seemed not to notice. "Pretty sweet room," Flynn complimented, "now hurry up and get me a shirt, it's getting sticky." Gabe reached into one of his drawers and tossed Flynn one of the smaller shirts he had. Flynn caught it with ease and began to slide out of his shirt. Gabe had no idea WHAT he was doing, but his eyes kept fixed on Flynn. It seemed to move in slow-motion; first was the little "V" on Flynn's hips that lead into his crotch. Then his bellybutton and the faint outline of abs. Then were his small but sexy nipples that rimmed his chest. Once the shirt was off, Gabe could easily admire his young, sexy, pale body. "Hey, dude, what are you staring at?" Flynn laughed. Gabe shook his head and turned away.

He didn't know what he was feeling; something turned in and out in his chest when he looked at Flynn. "You gonna let that soda sink in or what?" Flynn said. Gabe shook his head and slowly removed his shirt as well. It was true, Gabe did has a pretty hot body. His abs were more visible than Flynns, and his pecks were thicker to. What was going on with him...?!

Gabe took a seat on his bed, still shirtless, and Flynn sat beside him.

"I totalyl owned you at Zombie Splatter!" Flynn laughed.

"You did not! My score was way higher!" Gabe replied.

"Suuure it was. Don't get mad because I beat you...!"

"You did not!"

Gabe pushed Flynn down onto the bed, who kinda sat there for a bit. "What, you're mad? 'Cuz I beat you. Guess you're not too much of a "Zombie Splatter" pro, are you?" Flynn went on. Gabe was too... preoccupied to respond. He just stared down at Flynn's sexy, little chest. The longer he stared, the more something in his pants began to squirm. Eventually, that squirm hardened, and without him knowing, began to bulge through his pants. Flynn caught on almost immediently, and decided to play into it.

"Hey, dude," Flynn snickered.

"What is it?" Gabe responded.

"I think there's a little something in your pants...!"

Gabe felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap _he thought. "I-It's... nothing. Why are you st-"

"Want me to fix it..." Flynn said.

Gabe had no idea how to respond to that question. "Err, umm... I-I guess...?" Flynn let out a final chuckle an slid off the bed and onto his knees at eye level with Gabe's dick. He began to massage it through Gabe's pants slowly, letting him take in the feeling. Gabe let himself fall back and he began to breathe slower and heavier. Flynn slowly unzipped his pants and slid them down to his ankles, revealing his plaid boxers. He began to fiddle with his dick in his mouth over his boxers, listening to Gabe's pants. He turned it left and right and all around, then slipped his hands in and flicked it out. It was roughly seven inches of pure penis, and Flynn wrapped is tounge around it and pushed it into his mouth.

When Gabe felt the cold, wetness of Flynn's mouth, a small groan escaped his mouth, but it felt good. Flynn went up and down on Gabe's dick with his mouth, and soon Gabe went in with that rythem, rocking his hips slowly into Flynn's mouth. Flynn picked up the pace, sucking faster and harder on Gabe's penis. Gabe moaned and panted with each push into his mouth until a big shot of cum went off in Flynn's mouth. "Woah, big load, hunh?" Flynn laughed. Flynn removed his pants and went back to Gabe's dick, letting it run in and out of his mouth with speed. Eventually, Gabe craved more, more of this, more of this amazing sensation. He grabbed Flynn's smooth arms and heaved him onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and pushed his lips onto his, rubbing his chest and crotch aginst his with pleasure. The kissing and tussling went on for minutes, until Gabe reached down into Flynn's pants and began doing the same. Flynn's dick was rock hard, yet slightly smaller than his, but it didn't matter.

Gabe stuffed his dick into his mouth and began going up and down, feeling his tounge massage the tip and skin. It was heaven to him. Flynn groaned with pleasure and placed his hands on Gabe's head, smoothing his fingers through his young, black hair and pushing it in harder on his dick. Flynn breathed hard and long with each thrust from Gabe's mouth until he could't bear it no longer. Just like Gabe did, he came all in his mouth. It tasted good to Gabe, made him want Flynn even more. He pulled off Flynn's boxers before removing his own. He climbed back on top and began to make out with him again, only this time their dicks were free to rub and caress eachother. Gabe then grabbed Flynn, flipped him onto his stomach, and felt down his tiny, sexy ass. It felt plump and cushiouny, and smooth and flawless. Gabe came closer, and gave it a lick. Then another. It felt so good, and he kept on. "Yeah, do it..." Flynn muttered. Gabe picked himself up and placed his dick on Flynn's butt. Inch by inch, he began to enter Flynn with his long, hard penis. With each push, Flynn moaned louder and breathed harder, until Gabe was all the way in.

Then, slowly at first, he began thrusting in Flynn. In and out he went, pounding aginst is young, smooth ass. He sped up as Flynn's moans and groans sped to. The bed began to rock with more intensity as Gabe slammed his dick harder and harder into the young boy with his mind focused on one thing: the feeling. Flynn eventually came all over the bed, but that didn't stop Gabe. He kept on slamming and pounding into Flynn with force, and then slid Flynn on top of him and went on like that. Flynn bounced up and down on top of Gabe with each thrust until Gabe came in Flynn's ass. The cum leaked down Gabe's dick, but he kept on pounding, each thrust releasing a little more cum. Once they were both exhausted, Gabe slowly removed his dick and laid beside Flynn, holding him close so that his dick rested right under his balls. "That... was awsome..." Gabe moaned, the heat of his breath hitting Flynn's cheeks. It felt good to slowly rub Flynn's ans in the bed, and feel his dick. "Yeah, we've gotta do that again..." Flynn responded. Flynn eventually dozed off while Gabe kept him close. He sniffed on his neck and breathed with pleasure. "Yeah, again..."


End file.
